


there’s always reruns

by spinning_out



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is just me wanting to write about Ducktales being cancelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_out/pseuds/spinning_out
Summary: Brad’s reaction to DuckTales getting cancelled, and David being there to comfort him.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Kudos: 17





	there’s always reruns

**Author's Note:**

> taking a quick break from the 2 longer braddavid fics that i’m working on to pretty much just vent about Ducktales instead
> 
> i know it’s brad’s reaction to the show being cancelled but this is told in david’s perspective because he’s easier to write as

Brad and David started having movie nights every few weeks, even before they got together. When David first met Brad, nearly a year before Raven’s Banquet was in development, he thought that Brad seemed lonely. There wasn’t really anything specific to make him think that, but David could recognize loneliness all too well. He often felt the same, so he came up with a plan to get to know the Head of Monetization a bit better. David had awkwardly invited Brad over one night after work, and was surprised when he said yes. It started out as a very casual thing, the two men would sit in David’s living room, usually in silence except for the occasional comment about the movie. David didn’t mind it. He liked the closeness of it all, it feeling a lot more intimate than how they interacted at work. 

Movie nights slowly became more common as time went by. They started going to Brad’s house more often instead, considering his apartment was bigger. Brad usually was the one to choose the movie, and he began to pick trashy movies that were easy to make fun of. They would make jokes together, order dinner while they watched, and more often than not, they’d end up cuddling together on the couch before the night was over. Eventually, neither of them could deny their feelings for one another, and they got into a relationship. David was the first to confess, over a particularly cheesy Lifetime movie (David had picked it out) one night. Brad immediately paused the movie to tell David he felt the same. It was a relief, and their lives only got better from there. Brad asked David to move in within a few months, and their movie nights became more like date nights. The two of them were happy. 

One particular night, David was in the kitchen, waiting by the microwave for the popcorn to finish. Brad was in the living room, him being in charge of picking the movie that evening. David emptied the popcorn into a bowl, only burning himself a tiny bit, and brought it into the living room. He found Brad sitting on the couch where he had already been, but instead of looking at the TV, he was staring blankly at his phone. His eyes seemed to be scanning something, reading whatever he had seen over and over again. His mouth was open slightly, and his leg bounced restlessly against the floor. David put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  


“Brad, honey? Are you okay?” David asked.  
Brad handed David his phone in response, before quietly saying. “DuckTales was cancelled.”  


David’s expression softened as he moved his hand to rest on Brad’s back. 

David knew how much Brad loved DuckTales. His obsession had started as a kid from his adoration of Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world. Brad could’ve gone on forever about his dreams of having a money bin, and every other detail about the show that he loved. David would gladly listen to all of it. He found it adorable whenever Brad got excited about little things like this. David told Brad one morning that he had never actually seen the show, and Brad detangled himself from David’s arms and practically jumped out of bed to grab his laptop. He immediately played David the first few episodes while they laid there together. David liked watching TV, but never really got too attached to anything in particular. Brad was more than thrilled to finally show his favorite show to David, and that was enough to get David hooked. 

They had successfully binge-watched the DuckTales reboot during quarantine, and were up to date on all of the episodes. The show had given both of them comfort, and it gave them more to bond over. Brad always mentioned that he watched it growing up too, so now he had witnessed two different cancellations. Sure, it was a kids show, but even watching it as an adult had gotten Brad excited. 

David always appreciated Brad’s enthusiasm on the nights when there were new episodes, he often would be counting down to it throughout the day. David laughed whenever he heard Brad say how many hours until it aired. 

Now Brad was sitting on the couch, still in stunned silence, his eyes focused on a spot on the floor. David was next to him, rubbing his thumb across their now intertwined hands.  


“I had a feeling it would be ending soon,” Brad admitted. “The writers apparently did too.”  
“It’s still okay to be upset over it.” David reassured.  


Brad nodded. “I remember feeling the same way when the original cartoon ended. I was 11, and I remember it didn’t fully register in my brain that there wouldn’t be anymore.” David could tell that Brad wanted to keep talking so he squeezed Brad’s hand a little tighter, just to let him know that he was still listening.  


“It’s just… this show practically raised me to be how I am today. The cancellation in 1990 was upsetting, but of course I still watched the reruns whenever I could. Even throughout college I would find episodes available to watch. When they announced the reboot I was beyond excited, and when I watched it, I honestly liked it even more than the original. I don’t understand how it can just be taken off the air in the blink of an eye.”  


“I’m sorry that this is happening.” David said, not many other words were coming to mind. “I’m honestly gonna miss it too. I’ll definitely miss how excited you get before every new episode.”  


David leaned against the back of the couch and saw Brad smile. Brad scooted closer and rested his head on David’s shoulder. They sat in peaceful silence for a moment, David draping his arm around Brad and running his hand up and down Brad’s arm. 

“Remember when you bought me that Scrooge McDuck plush for Christmas and I cried?” Brad asked softly.  
“I do,” David answered with a laugh. “You still keep that on the desk in our office.”  


David had given it to him at one of the office Christmas parties. He found it online a few weeks prior and ordered it for Brad without any hesitation. Brad’s reaction made it even more worth it. Brad hugged him at a point in the afternoon when they were alone in their office, and that’s when David first realized his feelings for the other man.  


“Do you remember when I told you that you sounded like Huey and you blushed harder than I’ve ever seen?” David teased.  
“How could I forget?” Brad said as he started to blush. The compliment clearly still affected him the same. 

He went silent again, only the sound of him sniffling was heard. David didn’t even realize Brad had gotten choked up. David kissed the crown of his boyfriend’s head and then pressed his cheek against that same spot.  


“Thank you, David.” Brad said, turning his head to look at David.  
“Of course. I’m always gonna be here” David replied. 

He wasn’t even sure what Brad was thanking him for, but he wanted to make sure Brad felt relaxed. Brad leaned up slightly and captured David’s lips in a sweet, slow kiss.  


“I love you.” Brad whispered after they pulled away. 

He had obviously said the words before, but David wasn’t used to him saying it first.  


“I love you too.” 

Brad gently pecked David on the lips again before reaching for the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the table. David had forgotten about the fact that it was technically movie night, but he liked sharing this moment with Brad, so it didn’t really matter. Brad laid his head down across David’s lap, placing the popcorn bowl up by his own chest. David combed his fingers through Brad’s hair out of habit. Brad liked when people played with his hair, it being another thing that made him feel better on any occasion. David had started doing it at work when he could just to enjoy Brad’s flustered reaction from it. 

Brad attempted to eat a handful of popcorn while laying down but nearly choked on it, so he opted to sit up. David stifled a laugh and Brad threw a piece of popcorn at him. 

“What do you wanna watch?” David asked.  
“It might actually make me more emotional,” Brad began. “But how about DuckTales?”  
David smiled again. “I’d never say no to that. And don’t worry, I’ll probably end up getting emotional with you.” 

Brad grabbed the remote off the table and curled up against David’s side, placing the popcorn bowl in David’s lap. David kissed Brad again as the episode started. He noticed Brad watch the show much more intently than usual. 

“There’s always reruns.” David offered.  
“Even though the show is ending, I’ll still always have you for comfort.” Brad told him.

Brad and David both turned their attention to the TV, appreciating the presence of one another and the familiarity of each episode. They fell asleep on the couch together, wrapped in each other’s arms. Before he fully drifted off, David heard Brad whisper one more thing into the quiet of the living room, practically only to himself if anything.

“There’s always reruns.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m honestly really sad about Ducktales because i love that show a lot, and i guess this was an attempt to make myself feel better?? none of my friends watch the show so the entire point of writing this fic was to put out all of my thoughts, but through brad
> 
> i listened to 2 of Mitski’s albums while writing this so i’m in a great spot emotionally


End file.
